A Game of Truth or Dare: Edited Version
by Lotus Blossom Skye
Summary: For Tomoyo's birthday, she throws a slumberparty and makes everyone play Truth or dare. SS ET Read & Review! CONTINUED FINALLY! Please read all who used to read!
1. And so it begins

**I do not own CCS! CLAMP does and always will! I only own this fic and my other fics!**

**Hey! It's me, Lotus Blossom skye! This is the rewritten version of A Game of Truth or Dare. I hope you all will like it. This version is longer and edited, still with the laughs.**

**I hope you will enjoy this fic and review as much as it's unedited version. The ages are: **

**Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo- 15**

**Syaoran, Takashi, Eriol- 16**

**Seira- 13**

**Maraming salamat po, for reading!**

* * *

_'Blah'- _Thoughts or times (example: _The Next Day_) 

'Blah'- Title

(blah)- Me, butting in.

**blah- **The disclaimers and notices.

* * *

A Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: And so it begins

A raven haired girl with amethyst eyes who was about 5"5 was writing her invatations for her friends. Her name was Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo was going to have a slumberparty for her birthday, which was on September 3rd, this Friday. Finally, after two long hours, the invitations were done. They were a light purple color with a flower border.

Tomoyo read them over before sending them to her friends. In her neat script, it said:

**You are invited!**

**Who:** Tomoyo Daidouji

**What: **A Slumberparty

**Where:** The Daidouji Estate

**When: **Friday, September 3rd

**Why**: To celebrate Tomoyo's 15th birthday

Tomoyo was quite satisfied with her work_. I hope everyone comes_! she thought_. This is going to be the best sleepover ever!_

She sended the invatations and began to plan the party.

* * *

_The Next Day _

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Kinomoto Sakura greeted her best friend/second cousin. Sakura had shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald eyes. She was about 5"6. "Whatsup?" "Well, I'm going to have a slumberparty on Friday! It's going to be my birthday!" Tomoyo answered.

"I got an invatation about that! I'm definatley going!" Sakura said. Tomoyo squealed and they headed to school. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan." greeted their friend, Li Syaoran. He had chesnut brown hair and amber eyes and stood to be about 5"11. Just then, Hiiragizawa Eriol came in. Eriol was also their friend. He had bluish black hair with sapphire eyes and stood to be 6"1.

"So, did you guys get our invatations?" Tomoyo asked. "Yup." Syaoran said. "I'm coming." "Can I bring Seira?" Eriol asked. Seira was Eriol's younger sister. She looked alot like Eriol, with the same hair and eyes. She was about 5"4. Tomoyo nodded.

Their sensei came into class and began the lesson.

* * *

_The Daidouji Estate_

Tomoyo let all of her friends in. "Hi!" she greeted and led everyone to her room. Tomoyo took out a DVD of the movie Night at the Musem. She put it in the DVD player and they watched the action.

Finally, it was over and Tomoyo began smirking for some apparent reason. Everyone began wondering why. Tomoyo finally said, "We're going to play spin the bottle!" Everyone groaned.

"But here's the twist! We're also going to play truth or dare! You have to spin the bottle and whoever gets the top of the bottle asks the person who got the bottom 'Truth or Dare' " Tomoyo continued.

She made Yamazaki Takashi, a black haired boy with eyes that are usually closed and who was about 5"10, drink a whole bottle of pop without even gasping for breath. Fortunatley, after he began choking, Mihara Chiharu, a girl with brown hair tied into two braids who stood to be 5"6, used CPR on him or he would of died.

"And, Chiharu saves the day!" exclaimed Yanagisawa Naoko and Sasaki Rika. Naoko had light brown hair and big glasses to cover her dark brown eyes. Rika had reddish dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They both stood to be 5"5.

Tomoyo grew impatient. "WOULD YOU STOP FIDDLING AROUND AND START THE FUCK'N GAME?!" she yelled and everyone grew quiet.

Tomoyo span the bottle and the top landed on Li Meiling, a girl with long black hair tired into two half buns, ruby eyes and stood to be 5"6, and the bottom on Eriol.

Meiling smirked and said, "Eriol, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter. Again I'm so sorry, especially to penguinlover23, that the original version wasn't finished. But, if you want, I can make the last chapter. The original version is still going to be there for a while.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter and I will post a joke here. I hope you like it! And, I'll put a silly song:**

**Why didn't the turkey finish his dinner?**

**He was already stuffed!**

**The silly song (sung in any tune you want but I reccomend you sing to when the saints go marching in):**

**Everybody's doin' it, doin' it, doin' it;**

**Pickin' their noses and a-chewin' it**

**You think it's some kind of candy**

**But it's snot!**

**Well, that's a rap! Please review! I NEED YOUR DAMN REVIEWS!!! GIVE ME 5 AND WE'LL START TYPING A NEW CHAPTER!**


	2. Eriol's Secret

**I do not own CCS. CLAMP does and always will!**

**Konbawa! It's chapter 2! (Woooh! Yay!) Yes, if you're wondering, I am a pinoy. But, I forgot a lot of my Tagalog because I moved to New York when I was 3! Yes, mostly ALL of my family is Filipino and born there in the Philippines (except my 3 cousins). I'm getting carried away, huh? Well, thanks to who reviewed -hands out batchoy and mais con hielo-!**

**The Unknown Name- Sakura and Syaoran FOREVER!**

**beautifly-rules12- You put it on my favorites? -sniff- THAT WAS SO NICE! -sniff again-**

**Cherry Akira Li- It's much better than the other one?**

**RaWkIn GuRl- I'm updating!**

**Tenkouken- Glad to know that I'm not the only Pinoy. Thanks for your wonderful review. **

**penguinlover23- You might have liked the other one, but that's your thought. Some other people like this one better.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_'Blah'- _Thoughts or times (example: _The Next Day_) 

'Blah'- Title

(blah)- Me, butting in.

**blah- **The disclaimers and notices.

* * *

A Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 2: Eriol's secret

Tomoyo took out her videocamera and started recording everything. "Truth." Eriol responded. He didn't know what he'd have to answer, but it probably was better than Seira making him wear a tutu and dancing like a swan while singing Twinkle Twinkle little star when she told him that she'd tell everyone about him collecting barbies.

Meiling smirked. "What is your deepest darkest secret?" she asked him in a sickening sweet voice. Eriol thought for a moment and said, "I like to play matchmaker with Tomoyo." Then, Eriol, the guy who looks emotionless, GIGGLED. "I cannot believe it!" Chiharu yelled.

"Yeah! That's unbelievable!" Syaoran said. Seira finally spoke. "Ummm... actually, it's true." she said in her usually sarcastic voice, but this time there were no hints of sarcasm. "Why do you think he left Sakura and Syaoran alone all the time?" Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. Then, everyone (except Tomoyo and Seira) moved away a couple of steps from Eriol.

So, Eriol span the bottle, top on Tomoyo, bottom on Naoko. "Naoko-chan, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked. "Lets see... Dare!" Naoko said fearlessly. Tomoyo smirked. "Hump the toilet." she said simply, still recording everything. "What!" Naoko exclaimed. "Or, eat dogs shit for the rest of your life, breakfast, lunch and DINNER!" Tomoyo backed up.

Naoko gasped and said, "Fine!" They headed to the bathroom. Then, Naoko started humping the toilet. Tomoyo still recorded it. By the time Naoko was done, everyone was hysterical and couldn't breathe. Everyone went back to the fluffy carpet and sat down. Naoko span the bottle. Seira got the top and Rika on the bottom.

* * *

"Sasaki-chan, truth or dare?" Seira asked, too polite for her own taste. Rika thought for a moment and said, "Dare." Seira started doing one of her famous smirks, the one where she has something nasty in her mind, and quickly whispered something into the girl's ear. 

Rika turned as pale as snow and said, "Or?" Then, Seira whispered into her ear again, "Give Terada an..." Seira needed to explain no more. Rika turned paler than snow and said, "Fine." Rika's dare had to wait, so she span the bottle. This time it was Chiharu on the top and Tomoyo on the bottom.

"Tomoyo, truth or dare?" Chiharu asked her. "Truth." Tomoyo said. Before Chiharu gave her the question, Rika suddenly pounced on Eriol, french kissed him, and squeezed his penis HARD. After Eriols shock, Rika got off of him as if nothing happened. Everyone was laughing hysterically now and Seira said, "I thought you didn't have the guts to do that!"

Rika blushed and said, "You have a dirty mind, Hiiragizawa." Seira shrugged. "That's what I inherited from my onii-chan." she answered.

Chiharu continued. "Which boy here do you think is the kawaiiest?" she asked. Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Not Yamazaki... Syaoran is rude... so it would have to be... Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol blushed.

Tomoyo spun the bottle and it landed on Eriol the top and Syaoran the bottom. "Truth or Dare, my cute little desendant?" Eriol asked. Syaoran fumed. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" He screamed at Eriol. "Fine, truth or dare, Syaoran." Eriol pouted.

Syaoran thought for a second and said, "Give me the best dare you can think of." Eriol only smirked.

* * *

**Yay! The end of the chapter! Did I leave you with a cliffie? Who cares! Was it too short? I'm sorry!**

**Review like the wind, people! DON'T BE LAZY! YOU CAN EVEN DO ANONYMOUS ONES! JUST DON'T HACK MY ACCOUNT! 7 REVIEWERS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I MIGHT EVEN GIVE OUT VIRTUAL STUFF! SO REVIEW!**

**Peace out, my friends,**

**Lotus Blossom Skye**


	3. A very dirty dare

A Game of Truth or Dare

A very dirty dare

* * *

**OMG IM BACK! And I think you can't believe it. Well, here's a new edited chappie and changed chappie of the story!**

* * *

Seira saw what was coming and started to smirk to hold her laughter. "I dare you... to sleep with Sakura!" Eriol said. Everyone looked at Syaoran and started laughing. But, Sakura was very clueless

"What does 'sleep with' mean?" she asked dumbly. Everyone looked at Sakura. Seira paled. "I can't hear you LALALALALALLALALALA" Seira sang as Tomoyo explained that sleeping with Sakura means... you already know (if you didn't it means having sex.)

Now, it was Sakura's turn to pale. "Oh." she said. Then, Syaoran span the bottle to land with Naoko on the top and Rika on the bottom. Rika just so happens to be shouldered in bad luck these days.

* * *

"Rika, truth or dare?" Naoko asked her bestest friend forever. "I pick... Truth!" Rika said. Naoko thought for a good five minutes and came up with a very good question.

"Ok... do you like Terada-sensei?" Naoko asked. Rika paled. "Ummmm... Yes! I'm obsessed with him!" Rika admittedly yelled. Everyone started to giggle and you could hear a snort from Syaoran.

Rika spun the bottle to find that it landed on Naoko on the top (again, what a miracle) and Seira on the bottom. "I can take anything you say." Seira said. Naoko ignored that and asked, "Hiiragizawa, truth or dare?"

"Dare you idiot!" Seira yelled. Naoko thought for a minute and smirked. "I dare you to... prank call that guy you keep talking about!" Seira paled. "Fine."

Seira dialed the number.

"Hello?" The voice was of a young man's. His name was Oniguma Keitaro, a black haired "beauty", and who Seira loved.

"Uhhhh... hi! I just wanted to say that you're mushroom order is ready." Seira said in a country-ish voice.

"What? I hate mushrooms!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you were marked down for 79 gallons of mushrooms."

"Listen Lady, I hate frickin mushrooms!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we're on our way for delivering your mushrooms."

"WTF LADY! I SAID THAT I FUCKING HATE MUSHROOMS!"

The gang hollered with laughter while Seira paled even more, if you could get paler than pale white. "What was that laughter?" Keitaro said from the phone.

Seira just hung up and said, "I hate you, Yanagisawa." and sat down. Naoko just smirked.

A few minutes later after they finished laughing, Seira spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura on the top and Meiling on the bottom. "Umm... Meiling, truth or dare?" Sakura asked. Meiling thought for a moment. "I'll pick a dare with a side order of extreme." Meiling joked.

Sakura thought for a 3 minute period. Then, she smirked.

* * *

**I hope yall liked it!**


	4. Meiling Strips

**OMFG! I'm backie! I'm only here to update this story. I'm very busy with my other account, which I will NOT tell you smirk Oh yeah, I've updated chappie three to more of your liking. Dedicated to ALL of you who miss this fic. **

* * *

A Game of Truth or Dare

Meiling Strips

"I dare you... to dance around and stripping!" Sakura proudly said. Meiling paled. "No way!" "Either that or do that in the park in front of more people." Meiling thought. "Fine. But you are so dead Kinomoto!"

Meiling began dancing like a maniac and then... took of her pants. The three boys drooled (le duh!) while girls whisteled and clapped at her performance. Then, Meiling took of her shirt, leaving her in her undies and bra.

Seira almost threw up and exited the room.

Then, Meiling was about to reluctantly take off her bra (the guys were practically SWIMING in their drool) but Sakura stopped her. "Eww! Not thatfar!" Meiling happily put back her clothes on.

Then, she spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Syaoran on the top, Chiharu on the bottom. "Truth or dare, Mihara." Syoran said. Chiharu thought for a while. "I pick truth." Chiharu said.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I'm in such a rush. I'll make it longer at... 9:00 or something. Please review! A game of truth or dare is BACK!**


	5. I'm back!

A Game of Truth or Dare

Notice

* * *

**Hi everyone. It's me. Also, I have updated chapter 3 and replaced the note with another chapter. Please read the whole story again, refresh your memory!**

* * *


End file.
